


Breakfast

by Chihibabe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Father's Day Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day, and Junior really wants to show his two fathers how much he cares for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's day. Of course I couldn't resist writing a father's day fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the story.

     Junior made sure to wake up early today, he wanted to. It was father's day, and of course he wanted to show his two fathers that he loved them by making him breakfast. The seven year old jumped out of bed, moving silently through the house. He had planned what he was going to make for them, since he wasn't allowed to use the stove yet. He glanced at the clock once he was in the kitchen, it being only six A.M., and since his Dad didn't have to go to work today, he was still asleep. This was good for the seven year old, considering if his Dad was up, his whole plan would have been ruined.

     He grabbed a step stool, climbing on it to reach the poptarts. He grabbed the s'mores one's, quickly popping them into the toaster before grabbing the cookie dough, placing that packet in the freezer. Next, he grabbed his two favorite glasses, smiling as he filled them with orange juice, ignore the orange juice that splashed around the cups. He gathered the cups, as well as the poptarts on a plate before speeding back to his room, picking up the handmade card. It had a picture of him, Dad, and Papa, hand in hand with large smiles. He smiled silently at the crayon stick figures before placing it on a the tray he had found.

     Quietly, he pushed open the door, making a creaking sound before clearing his throat, a smile on his face as both of his dad woke, groggily looking at their clocks before sitting up. His Papa running his hand through his bed head hair, grabbing a ponytail and tying it back while his Dad ran a hand over his face, his steel gray eyes blinking away the sleep before looking at Junior, a smile on his face before extending his arms out. Junior ran over, placing the tray on the bed before jumping into his arms. His own messy hair brushing back from his brown eyes. His Dad placed a kiss on his forehead before passing him over to Tucker, who yawned before giving him a giant hug.

     Junior wiggled out of the hug, holding the tray in his hands while his parents grabbed their respective poptarts. Washington took the card, reading aloud. "Happy Father's Day to my favorite dad's!" Setting the card on the nightstand beside the tray after they both had grabbed their food, grabbing Junior and wrapping him in a hug again. Tucker joined in on this hug, laughing quietly, another yawn found it's way out. Junior soon yawned as well, and lastly Washington.

     "Thank you, Junior." Washington murmured, voice full of sleep.

     Tucker nodded, "Thank you, Junior," he said before yawning, a smiling a bit, "now, is it too early to sleep again?"

     Junior shook his head, lying down between his two fathers, a smile on his face as he slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, so hopefully Another Tale from the Band Room will be updated soonish.


End file.
